Big Chill (Earth-75)
Big Chill 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys in ''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator. Appearance Big Chill resembles his various incarnations in the Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. He has a darker color scheme, similar to ''Alien Swarm, with the ice cysts on his body also appearing more tranluscent. Upon closer inspection, the black body parts are actually covered by a very thin layer of hair. His wings are tattered at the edges. Big Chill has the following skins in the game: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''Big Chill (Default) Big Chill's appearance in ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. Omniverse ''Big Chill Big Chill's appearance in ''Omniverse. Unlocked by purchasing it in Argit's Pawn Shop. Omniverse ''Negative Big Chill Negative Big Chill's appearance in ''Omniverse. Unlocked upon completion of Big Chill's Challenge Ladder. ''Ben 23 ''Freezeghost Freezeghost's appearance as used by Ben 23. Obtained by purchasing the ''Ben 23 ''DLC pack. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Big Chill hails from the ice world of Kylmyys, a planet endlessly stuck in an Ice Age. With the powers of cryokinesis, flight, intangibility and incredible resistance to extreme temperatures, Big Chill is a cool choice for both beginners and expert players alike. Special Moves * '''Ice Breath: Big Chill inhales deeply, then exhales a cold vapor, encasing the opponent halfway in ice, giving Big Chill the opportunity to land a free hit or execute a combo. This move does no damage. ** The enhanced version is called Ice Beam. Big Chill also blasts ice from his palms, freezing the opponent completely, dealing minor damage. * You're In My Way: Big Chill turns intangible and phases through the opponent, quickly switching to the other side of the stage. ** The enhanced version is called Cryo-Phasing. Big Chill freezes the opponent while phasing through them, dealing minor damage. * Revenge is a Dish...: Big Chill forms spiked maces made of ice around his hands, swinging them at the opponent, before uppercutting them. ** The enhanced version is called ...Best Served Cold. Big Chill will attack the opponent more times while levitating and after uppercutting them, they will freeze in midair, allowing Big Chill to follow with a juggle. * Winter is Coming: Big Chill touches the ground with his hands, freezing the entire ground of the stage, causing the opponent to slip and fall. ** The enhanced version is called Tip of the Iceberg. Big Chill will also conjure ice spikes to emerge from the ground and impale the opponent, inflicting Bleed DoT for 3 seconds. * Ice Aura: Big Chill breaks the cysts on his body, releasing a cold mist that surrounds him. If at close range, the opponent will suffer from Freeze DoT. This move will cause all ice moves to gain a Freeze DoT for 3 seconds. ** The enhanced version is called What Killed The Dinosaurs?. Big Chill's aura will suddenly increase its radius and flash freeze the opponent. * Hover Stance: Big Chill unfolds his wings and hovers above the ground, gaining access to new moves, as well as evading attacks. Big Chill will exit this stance after 5 seconds or if he is hit by any attack. ** Frosty Shards: Big Chill concentrates his cold vapor in order to fire ice shards from his mouth. They can be shot diagonally or horizontally, if the opponent is in midair. *** The enhanced version is called Hailstorm, with faster fire rate and longer range. It will also produce a cold wind that will push the opponent back. ** Glide Kick: Big Chill covers his legs in ice and dive kicks at the opponent, knocking them down. *** The enhanced version is called Ice Slide, You Slide. Big Chill slides across the stage, using the frozen opponent's body as a makeshift snowboard, before backflipping off of them. * Tonight's Forecast: Big Chill grabs the opponent, freezes them and flies up, bringing them with him, then dives upside down, crashing the opponent's head against the ground. * Ultimate Move-When Hell Freezes Over: Big Chill slams the Omnitrix symbol, causing four spikes to emerge, as he is engulfed in green light. His color scheme changes to red and his eyebrows and wings gain a flame pattern, turning into Ultimate Big Chill. He touches the ground, causing huge ice spikes to impale the opponent. Unable to get free, Ultimate Big Chill then turns intangible and phases through the opponent, freezing them. He quickly turns around and grabs the frozen opponent, bringing them high above the ground, before dropping them. As the ice shatters and the opponent tries to get up, Ultimate Big Chill blasts them with ice flames, which expand, until a giant, frozen "10" forms, engulfing the stage. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Ice Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000 Category:Breath Power Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens